


Pinky Promise

by wanderinglillies



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglillies/pseuds/wanderinglillies
Summary: Wherein Gun Atthaphan, a guy who stops believing in love, goes to Korea and meets Off Jumpol, a kind, caring, and sweet guy--maybe a bit too sweet for his liking.OrWhere Gun Atthaphan, an incoming fourth year college student joins an overseas academic program which coincidentally also joined by Off Jumpol, the guy he never expected to make such a huge impact in his boring college life.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction: The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an introduction of the characters

Gun woke up extra early today which he didn’t really have to do since his flight was not until 2 in the afternoon, but who cares right? He was so excited for this special day. Today, he would be going to the country of his dreams—South Korea (don’t get him wrong, this isn’t his first time in said country but when you’re a kpop fan, you would always want to go to this _beautiful, beautiful_ place). Since he woke up at exactly 8 in the morning, a little too early for a person like him, he immediately went to his neatly packed suitcase and double-checked his things.

Gun Atthaphan, Gun—as what his family and friends address him, is an incoming fourth year Arts and Letters student majoring in Asian Studies. He has been a kpop fan since he was in his second year in high school when he fell in love with Lee Donghae from Super Junior, thus it was no surprise that when he saw the flyer with words, “ACADEMIC TRIP TO KOREA” written in bold and all capital letters, he immediately (not really) grabbed the opportunity to apply.

Honestly speaking, Gun wasn’t _that_ smart nor rich, which was why he wasn’t sure about joining in the first place. He thought that academic trips are usually for smart people—the ones with good grades, I mean, come on! There’s the word “academic” in it for a reason. Anyways, he first talked to his ever supportive aunt about this matter (featuring his sad voice and cute pout) and surprisingly, his aunt pushed him to apply, promising to finance the whole trip. Sadly, the moment he was going to join, the application period ended. Curse his blurry eyes, he didn’t see the poster until after a month it was posted. The universe seemed to favor him though as the program opened another batch of application. His whole body was filled with excitement as he and Jennie, his best friend his whole college life, received the application form. Soon, probably a month after submitting, he found himself in a classroom filled with people he doesn’t know, attending an orientation for the said trip. This academic trip was open only to the students of his faculty—Arts and Letters.

Unfortunately, approximately 3 days before the first payment of the trip, Gun’s _favorite_ aunt pulled out of their deal due to financial problems. She was going to move houses with her fiancé thus she needed to pay for it and would not be able to shoulder Gun’s trip anymore. Gun wanted to cry. Is this the universe’s way of telling him he shouldn’t go to the home country of his loved ones? And as if the universe was really playing him, his grandpapa offered to pay for it instead. Gun just wanted to weep, he was going to be crazy!

So you see, he was _super duper_ excited not just because of the fact that he love Korea but also after all the pulling out and joining again that happened. There was one sad thing though—Jennie couldn’t come anymore because their family planned to go to Singapore the same year and her dad wont be able to shoulder both trips. It feels weird for Gun to attend something without Jennie. Ever since they became friends, they were attached to the hip. They’re a pair. Platonic soulmates to the point that in every pair activity in class, there’s an unwritten rule that it would be the two of them. Gun felt anxious without Jennie. She was usually his brain. Luckily, Saint, who is part of their circle of friends, and New, his blockmate and orgmate, also joined the academic trip.

Gun stared outside the window of his dad’s car, watching the rain fall. After hours of prancing around in their house, they were now finally on their way to the airport with his 2 younger siblings and his grandmama. It was funny! They didn’t need to send him off, its not like he’s not coming back anymore, it was just a 15-day trip! He was feeling jittery. He didn’t know if it was because of nervousness or excitement. Nervous because he’s not really great in interacting with strangers and excited because this is the first time he will travel somewhere without his family. And of course, because of Korea. He might see _Suju!_

“We’re here!” _Oh shit, oh shit, I’m not late , right? Oh my god! What if they don’t want to be my friends? What if I get scolded? What if I don’t know what to do? What if I left something? Who will save me there???? Jennie!!!!!!_

“Make sure to message us when you get there okay? Is your charger with you? Passport? Ticket?” His grandmama kept on rambling reminders which he already heard for at least 10 times already. He just smiled and nodded before kissing all of them goodbye. He watched them drove off and waited til they disappear before turning around to face the entrance of the airport. He took a deep breath and thought, _you can do this, Gun! Lets go!,_ then started walking towards the group of people which he recognized as his _tripmates_.

“Gun!” Saint called his name as soon as he was near them. He smiled at his friend and gave him a quick hug.

“Where are the others?” Gun asked. Even though Saint is part of his group in college, he and and his tall, pale friend rarely hang out. They shared few deep talks—mostly talks about Saint’s relationship problems with his longtime boyfriend, Zee, thus the absence of awkward atmosphere between the two.

“Dean and some of teachers already went inside to wait for us, Win is still not here and New just went to buy food real quick. I saw some students from the other programs a while ago, I think his name was Off? And the other is Bright. I don’t remember the name of that student who arrived first before me though,” it was Joong who answered his question. Joong is from the same course as him but different block. Although they’ve known each other since first year since Joong was the roommate of his friend.

“Hey guys! I saw Ms. Mook. She wants us to go inside and check in already,” New informed them as he approached the group, munching on a sandwich. Ms. Mook was the coordinator for the trip.

After checking in and going through the security, all of them were now gathered in one place together with dean of the faculty and the teachers. There were probably 4 teachers, the dean, Ms. Mook, and 12 of them, the students. In Gun’s course, there were five of them—New, Saint, Win, Joong and of course, Gun. Win and Joong were blockmates. Since Gun is bad at names and introduction, he couldn’t remember well the other participants.

“Guys, picture!” One of students, who Gun later found out was named Nicky, exclaimed, interrupting their group’s chattering.

After taking multiple group photos and adding each other on Facebook, it was now time for them to board the plane.

Gun was seated next to Saint in his right and a guy named Mild in his left. Win, Joong and New were seated in front of them while a philosophy student named Off was sitting two seats from Mild. The others? He had no idea.

All throughout the ride, Mild and Gun continued to talk about various things. He found out that Mild was taking up Journalism and that they were both kpop fans.

Soon they arrived in the beautiful country of South Korea—the home of the love of Gun’s life! His babies, the amazing people in the world! (Yes, his idols—plural because he does not only like Lee Donghae, okay?! There’s a lot of them)

There was still a bit of awkward air surrounding them a they board the rented bus. Everyone looked kinda tired from the plane ride but one could still see the excitement in their faces. Gun didn’t know who broke the awkward atmosphere- was it him? Or was it someone else? He couldn’t care less, what he just knew was that soon, they were chatting and playing music like they’ve been friends for life. Good thing, the bus Ms. Mook rented can accommodate up to 50 people and there was only like 20 of them or what, thus, the students opted to sit at the back, allowing the to make noise without disrupting the teachers that much.

They arrived in an apartment-like place. There was a convenience store in the first floor just beside the entrance of the place. The lobby was a bit small. There was only like 3 small sofas and the small counter. The ambiance was pleasing though, the interior was yellow and there were different clocks hanged on the wall. Around 5 computers lined up against the wall near the elevator which was in front of the stairs. _Not bad,_ Gun thought. The students, after having much fun in the bus ride, were now plastered with tired faces. Lucky for them, the checking in didn’t take long and soon they were now off to their rooms.

Gun took the first room, near the stairs and elevator, in the second floor with Saint. Next to them was the room of Joong and Mild, then Win and New, followed by the room of that guy named Off (he was lucky he got his own room), and the last room was occupied by Ms. Mook. Gun had no idea about the sleeping arrangements of the others. He still haven’t even memorized their names yet!

“Saint, I like this bed please!” Gun cutely pouted which they both know wasn’t even needed because Saint will probably just give in. He’s not fussy anyways.

“Sure! You don’t even need to do that,” Saint chuckled.

“I knoooow~”

“Wait, I’m going to call Zee for a while. Hope you don’t mind,” Saint was already calling Zee even before Gun could give a nod.

The room was small. The moment you get inside, there’s a door to the left—the bathroom, then adjacent to that was two single beds separated by a tall shelf. Above the beds are three shelves and in front is a television installed, just below the air conditioner. Gun claimed the bed next to the bathroom. Honestly, there’s no difference betweeen the two anyways.

Gun could hear Saint and Zee videochatting. He greeted Zee before informing the two that he will take a nap. Soon, darkness engulfed the cute babie.

The next morning, their official first day in Korea, Gun and Saint woke up early. Saint was an early bird so even though Gun isnt a morning person, he forced himself to get up and prepare since they agreed to come down for breakfast together.

Their apartment offers free breakfast…ingredients. You can cook egg, they have bread milk and cereals. Upon coming down to the basement, Gun noticed that there were already people eating. He got some cereals for himself and took a seat in one of the tables, in front of Joong, who was also an early bird like Saint.

While eating, Gun observed the place a bit. There was a bathroom in the hallway going to the common area, next to it was the laundry room. Once you enter the common room, there was a big television at the corner, adjacent to a long sofa. Installed against the wall of the laundry room was the sink where people wash the dishes then the stove and cooking materials. Next to it stands a fridge. Then the space has 4 small dining tables each with 6 chairs each.

“How was your sleep, Gun?” Joong asked.

“It was nice! I was so tired last night, I probably slept like a log”

Joong chuckled. “Yeah, we went out last night for dinner, we went to your room but you and Saint were already asleep.”

Saint gasped exaggeratedly, Gun just chuckled and shook his head at his antics. “We shouldn’t have slept, Gun!!! We missed the dinner! Where did you guys go?”

“At a chicken place around the corner, lol, it was fun!”

Saint faked a pout, showing how disappointed he was. Gun was just listening to their conversation, chuckling here and there.

“Who did you go with?”

“All of us except those two guy, Tay and Nine. They went someplace else as far as I know. We knocked on your door, well, actually it was Off, but he said no one answered the door so we just assumed you were asleep.” Joong explained to a still pouting Saint.

After Gun finished his food, he asked Saint to go back with him to their room so they can fix their things. They passed by the bathroom near the entrance because according to Gun, he needed to check himself in the mirror for a minute. As they were about to enter the elevator, Gun faintly heard Joong calling that student’s name, Off, probably he just arrived with his roomie. Gun didn’t pay much attention, its not like he cares about the dude.

For their first day, they attended conferences in different schools. They also attended the orientation for the Korean Language Class which they will have to attend on their own…via commute.

For the next two days, Gun would always stick to his group of friends from the same course. Although, he also clicked with a guy from Philosophy named Sing and another guy from Political Science who was called Bright.

It was cute how he became friends with the two. He sat beside Sing in the bus and they just started talking. Sing was really humorous, Gun liked him a lot. And during their free time in the afternoon, he dragged Sing with him and Saint as they try as much street food as they can while the others opted for shopping.

They were on their way to the Lotte Mall when they bumped into Bright. He was looking around alone, so Gun, after recognizing him also dragged Bright with him. It was cute how Bright grabbed the empty potato crips stick from Gun and broke it in half for him.

The four of them the roamed around the streets of Myeongdeong, eating what they could find.

For those three days, Gun and his friends would eat on their own while the others also formed their own groups to have dinner with.

It wasn’t until the fourth day when he first interacted with Off Jumpol, the philosophy student.


	2. Off Jumpol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun never really paid that much attention to Off Jumpol, except for that one particular moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Off Jumpol

Off Jumpol, incoming fourth year student, majoring in Philosophy. Gun never really paid much attention to him. They exchanged few sentences over the last three days and none at all during all those meetings they had for this particular trip. He didn’t know much about the guy except that he is nice. He takes care of all of them in the trip. He is an epitome of “one-call away” and he always offers to help in everything. Despite not really paying much attention to the said guy, Gun still noticed how he tries to keep the group together. For Gun, the guy kinda keeps to himself. He is a little reserve but offers opinions in everything.

Gun also noticed how the guy would often ask what they need such as if they need spoon, chopsticks or even a glass of water. During breakfast, the guy would distribute food to everyone before himself. He is also the type to give up his seat for someone. _What is he, a saint? And no, not my Saint. That one doesn’t really live up to his name._

Despite not really caring much about the guy, Gun would admit that he find the guy interesting. And no, not the romantic type interesting, just…interesting. Gun’s not sure about the others but for him, the guy looks like he is carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders. His eyes just seemed….sad? Sometimes, Gun just has this urge to ask the dude but then again, he really isn’t the type to make friends first.

As of the moment, Gun was listening (not really) to his professors deliver their talk in the Catholic University of Korea. That series of lectures were also attended by some koreans (they brought dried mangoes for these koreans as souvenir, _Gun should’ve just eaten them_ ). Honestly speaking, nothing’s getting in Gun’s head, he’s just looking at the powerpoint presentations. Don’t blame him though, he has an attention span of a goldfish plus the lectures were really kind of boring. He even stopped pretending to take down notes and just opted to secretly scroll through his social media accounts, occasionally chatting with his friends in their group chat.

“How’s Korea?”

“Meh, i’m bored”

“Where’s Saint?”

“Beside me. Taking notes”

“Tsk, you should be doing the same thing!”

“Did you not read???? I. Am. BORED.”

“Hahahahaha! What’s happening there?”

“Err, Mr. B is giving his lecture, the only lecture I can listen to. Ughhh byeee”

“Ooohh, you dead meat if he catches you not listening! Good luck!”

Hours passed, the lecture was finally done! They were now headed to a different university for their afternoon class and of course lunch. Although, they’re not really that hungry though. The lecture had free food served by the koreans themselves (Gun cant remember if anyone was cute…). Gun, lets just say due to boredom, quickly ate the bread they gave out as soon as they were served but reserved the strawberry milk for later. He chose the strawberry one instead of the chocolate milk since he is not really fond of anything chocolate even if just as a flavor.

Usually, Gun would be chatting with the people near him (he and few others chose to sit in the lower middle part of the bus, approximately 5 rows away from thee back part), however, due to the extreme heat plus the boring lectures, he didn’t really have any energy left, good thing, it seems that it was the same for everyone.

Since the bus had too many seats for them, they chose to sit alone, occupying the two seats each. Gun was seated behind Off. He was mindlessly staring outside, watching the scenery. His head was propped onto his folded left arm while his right arm was straight against the window. He didn’t notice that his hand passed through the seats and was now against Off’s window.

Gun suddenly remembered the strawberry milk from the lecture. He panicked a little, thinking the milk might get spoiled, so he quickly opened his bag which was next to him on the aisle seat and got the milk.

Gun wasn’t _that_ dumb, but he admits he is kind of dumb. _How the hell would he even open this carton?????_ Or maybe he isnt dumb, he’s just used to people volunteering to do things for him? Gathering all his courage, pushing his shyness aside, he slightly stood up, holding onto the chairs so that he wont fall as the bus was still moving, and leaned forward to tap Off’s shoulder.

“Hey” his voice was void of any nervousness or awkwardness. At times like this, Gun really loves how he can easily conceal his emotions.

“Uh, yeah?” Off Jumpol was a bit surprised by the sudden tap but he also got curious as to why the small boy suddenly talked to him first.

“Could you open this? I can’t do it,” Gun then gave the guy his carton of strawberry milk.

Off Jumpol offered him a smile before getting the milk, gently opening it, then giving it back. Gun just smiled at him and muttered a cheerful “thanks” before sitting back down and drinking his _sweet, delicious, pink_ milk.

Gun returned to looking outside the window when he heard Off Jumpol’s voice again, talking to him through the glass of their windows (well, you can really see their reflections on the glass, the sun was kinda mad that time that it was shining so brightly). “You havent finished that?”

Gun shrugged, “I drank the water earlier plus I wanted to save it!”

“Oh, you like strawberry milk?”

“Uhm, not a fave but I like it! Its really good! I would love get more of this!” Gun smiled at the guy.

“Have you tried the banana milk?”

At this question, Gun shook his head.

“You should. It’s good too! You might like it” Gun chuckled and nodded.

Their conversation ended shortly just after Gun finished his milk. He didn’t know where to put the empty carton and as if Off Jumpol could read his concern, he offered to throw it for him to which Gun happily gave the empty carton, smiling at the kind man. _Wow, he’s really nice!_

Soon, they arrived at the university. They all went down one by one with Gun being one of the last ones to go down. He wasn’t feeling good. He kept his head down, one arm wrapped around his stomach as he walked towards the cafeteria where they would be having their lunch.

“You okay?” Gun was startled at the sudden voice beside him. “Ha?” He dumbly asked the guy who turned out to be Off Jumpol. In his defense, he was surprised okay?

“You’re walking really slow, and you’re dragging your feet plus you look….” Off Jumpol randomly waved his finger in front of Gun, trying to point out how shit he looked at the moment. Gun looked at himself, specifically at the arm around his waist then turned his head back to the guy and smiled a little.

“Ah yeah, my tummy just hurts”

“What? You know why? Are you sick?”

“Oh no, it’s probably just the milk” Off Jumpol raised his eyebrow at his answer, probably saying that the milk wasn’t spoiled when he opened it, so Gun felt the need to clarify it to the man. “Oh, its just, milk and I don’t get along very well,” Gun chuckled.

“Oh you’re lactose intolerant? You should’ve said so” If Gun was paying attention closely (which he never does), he would see the small frown Off Jumpol was sporting.

Gun let their talk drop since they were now finally inside the cafeteria. Off Jumpol told him to drink soup as it might help calming down his stomach, so, he, as an obedient person, asked Ms. Mook to order soup for him. Unfortunately, Ms. Mook was not aware of his situation and instead of ordering him hot soup, she got her Original Ramyeon. As you might have guessed, yes, it worsen his tummy ache. Don’t blame him for having a weak stomach! It was already hard enough for him to eat the Ramyeon ( _it’s not his fault he can’t eat spicy food!)_.

Back at the bus, Off Jumpol might have pitied him so much, he made Gun drink medicine which Gun didn’t know where it came from. Off Jumpol probably brought it himself or asked around for the medicine, Gun will never know and it didn’t matter, what was important was his aching stomach. Luckily, afternoon class was canceled.

The following day, Gun was back bouncing on his feet.

“You okay?” Saint asked him. He knows Saint was worried about him yesterday, I mean he did get a bit of scolding…which he would probably get again today.

“Yup! It was no big deal,” Gun cheerfully replied.

“Who’s fault is it?” Gun chose to ignore Saint’s remark to which the latter just shook his head to. Gun can be really stubborn sometimes.

They went down to the basement to get breakfast. Gun was in the middle of pouring milk onto his cereals when Off Jumpol suddenly appeared.

“Morning,” the guy greeted him. Gun smiled at returned the greeting. Off Jumpol looked at his bowl of cereals, slightly frowning.

“Why are you getting milk? Wont your tummy ache again?”

Gun shrugged. “I like it plus I have always eaten this for breakfast and yes, my tummy does ache but I just endure it,” Gun grinned at the inquisitive man. He carefully brought his breakfast to a table where Joong, Saint, and Bright were seated. As usual, Win and New are once again late for breakfast. They always had to wait for those two because they always wake up late in the morning.

The group was now on their own to school. Gun had his arm locked with Sing’s as they talk about random things. Gun really liked Sing. He was cute and funny. Hanging out with Sing made it feel like they’ve been best friends forever ( _Sorry, Jennie, you’re being replaced)._ After forming a friendship with Sing, they’ve always been together. Sing was now part of Gun’s group consisting of Saint, New, and Win. Joong, sometimes, eats with them but he mostly bonded with Mild as they’re roommates and all.

As the days went by, groups actually started to dissolve within them as they just hanged out with whoever, making it easier for them to bond and get to know each other. Gun wasn’t just close with Tay and Nine though.

In class, they cheered each other and supported each other. It was a breathe of fresh air for Gun. It felt really good to have no competition in class. They were just having fun. No judgment or whatsoever. It was really chill and the teacher was extremely nice that she let them joke around. It felt like he was back in Kindergarten and everyone’s friends with everyone.

Sing and Off Jumpol were actually blockmates. They usually sit behind him and Saint in class, thus, they also chat with each other during breaks.

It was now their lunch break and they were on their way to the cafeteria to eat. Gun, as usual, was walking with Sing and Saint. They were talking about their classes back home, their professors and how difficult their courses are.

They all agreed to just get KFC. Since they were in a different country, the menu was also a bit different. Almost everyone got the same order but Gun chose a different burger. He was always “careful” whenever he orders, he fears that what he would get would be too spicy for his liking.

They all took a seat in a one long table, just enough for all of them. To his right was Saint, to his front was Sing and to his left was Off Jumpol. Gun excitedly took a bite from his burger which was unluckily spicy. Gun flailed his arms, whimpering, still with the bite in his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Saint asked. Gun just looked at him waving his hands and pointed at his mouth.

“Spicy?” Gun nodded at his friend’s question. Saint laughed at him and said, “mine isn’t. Told you to get this one.” Gun just pouted at that and forced himself to chew his food, swallowed and quickly drank some water.

“Here.” Gun looked at his side to where Off Jumpol was seated. He looked at the guy in confusion, then at his extended hand holding the burger, and back at the guy.

“Lets exchange. I like spicy food sometimes plus, I wanted to get that one anyways,” Off Jumpol shrugged. It took a minute for Gun to process everything then a smile slowly curved up his lips. _This dude is an angel! A life savior!_

Gun exchanged burgers with Off Jumpol, thanking the guy who just saved his life…or his tongue and happily munched on it. Saint just shook his head.

It was on their way back to class when Off Jumpol did something that startled Gun. _A lot._ He was walking with Joong when Off Jumpol ran to him and stopped him from walking. Gun just stared at the guy with a mixture of confusion, curiosity and slight annoyance. _It was freaking hot for god’s sake! Why would this dude just stop him under this scorching heat!_ But Gun forgot about his annoyance when Off Jumpol kneeled down in front of him and tied his shoelaces (he didn’t even notice when it got untied).

Now, Gun doesn’t really believe in love and relationships anymore. He does for other people and always wishes them to end up together but not for himself. His only crushes are always celebrities and he never really took time to analyze if a person is cute or not. Adding the fact that he was known to be an “emotionless” and oblivious person.

He liked watching korean dramas and has nothing against romance movies. He was also a bit of a hopeless romantic that he gets giddy easily and he appreciates romantic gestures a lot. He’s a sucker for those but he hates feelings, they’ve always been a burden to him. Its okay when its others but him? Definitely not. So, why, why does the look of Off Jumpol, down on his knees, tying his shoelaces, making his heart flutter. Gun thinks that it’s probably because it was a kdrama moment, and he was a sucker for those cliches.

Gun didn’t want to dwell on it, he welcomed the fluttery feeling but dismissed the idea of developing a crush. No. Nope. Not gonna happen. Off Jumpol may be nice, kind, sweet and takes care of him but he’s not going to have a crush on a regular person. He is only allowed to have crushes on Lee Donghae, Park Jinyoung, Usui…those who don’t know he exists.

Gun couldn’t help but curse his hopeless romantic side. He used to wish for this moment—someone tying his shoelace for him. For him, there was a deeper meaning to that—as someone who’s really bad at taking care of himself, it would really _make him fall in love_ (overstatement) if someone were to tie his shoelaces, something he rarely checks. It was something special that he couldn’t even explain how big of a deal it wa for him.

Gun could admit though that he really did blush at the gesture… _he looked like a prince in white, here to save him from his demons. And maybe he really was._

It was back at their room when Gun couldn’t take it anymore and told Saint about that _special_ moment. Gun, of course, just asked Saint first what he knows about Off Jumpol.

“We were batchmates in high school actually. He’s really nice. Always been like that, honestly. As far as I know he has a boyfriend..? Or did they break up? I’m not really sure…”

Gun was a bit take a back with that information. _Off Jumpol? Boyfriend? What….?_

“Oh.” Was the only thing he could say. What would he reply to that anyways? It wasn’t really his business, he just asked about the guy due to curiosity.

“Why? You crushing on him?” Saint’s question brought him out of thoughts.

“Nope. Just asking, he seems nice all the time, so, I was just curious”

Did he start to have a crush on the guy? Hmm, Gun was positive that he didn’t. A hundred percent sure. Off Jumpol was just…interesting. Saint did say that he wasn’t sure about it. Now, that he thought about it, was there any clues regarding Off Jumpol having a lover? Gun couldn’t recall any. His possessions don’t really scream couple things. He only wears a watch and a bracelet he got from his dad (according to one of their group chitchats in the bus). Whenever he was on the phone, he was always talking to either his mom or dad plus Off Jumpol rarely uses his phone for chatting or texting, he uses it mainly for taking pictures (which Gun noticed the guy likes doing).

Brushing his thoughts off, they went down to the basement. That day was laundry day, so, all of them opted to eat dinner downstairs and talk as they wait for their laundry.

Everyone was huddled in one table, beers were on the table. Ms. Mook allowed them to sneak in alcoholic drinks since day 1 as long as they don’t get caught by the teachers.

It was probably on their second day when Off Jumpol knocked on their door and Gun was the one who opened the door, apparently, Ms. Mook invited them to go out at….12 midnight. They roamed the empty streets of Korea, searching for a place to eat which they ultimately failed, so, they went back, ordered chicken and beers then went to the rooftop to chat and drink. Gun and Off Jumpol didn’t really interact much that night which is probably why it never made an impression on Gun. All he could remember was Ms. Mook’s stories about herself and her family.

Going back, everyone was randomly sharing stuff about themselves. Laughing and joking. Tay and Nine joined them and Gun finally “met” them. They were really fun to be with! They also talked about their classes and subjects then a little about themselves. Gun even shared about his _favorite_ aunt.

They were joking around with Tay being a major tease, when the guy decided to play with the wallet on the table, which was Off’s. He pulled out everything inside—the cash, the cards, a picture of his family, his 1 x 1 photo, a calling card and then lastly, a photo of a guy.

“Who’s this?” Tay asked.

Off Jumpol gave him a small, soft smile, then answered,

“My boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure of what i’m doing lol. The end of this chapter was their 5th day in Korea

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story. I actually dont know how to write so I dunno if this will end up good but I’ve been dying to write this one down, I just didnt know how to. Send hELP.


End file.
